


Work to Do.

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [8]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: The work week has resumed in the Underworld for Hades.  However, heads are turning as the typically melancholy King is in unusually good spirits in the work place.An uninvited guest also arrives, demanding Hades' attention in her own way.





	Work to Do.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN. Read at your own discretion.  
Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Heads turned quietly as the King of the Underworld sauntered casually into Tower One. That’s right. Sauntered. A casual stroll, at a tepid pace, which was very unlike Hades. He had a smile on his face and ran his fingers through his platinum hair underneath his crown, sighing in what was an obvious state of bliss. As Hades approached the elevator, he felt eyes on him and took a moment to turn around. Instantly, his various staff members avoided his expression, though they could not stifle their giggles and whispers.

“What?” he asked?

No one said a word.

Shrugging, he entered the elevator to rise to the top level of the building, where his office was held. It was business as usual in the underworld. Shades needed to be collected and allocated to eternal damnation or re-entry into the work force. Hades would typically fret over numbers, quota, work loads and profits, but he was…. Unusually distracted today. Reminiscing of the days spent with Persephone, he smiled to himself as he entered his office and removed his blazer, tossing it aside on the empty couch near him. 

The time spent with her was amazing, and he couldn’t wait to see her again once the work week had concluded, and she had a break in her studies. But is this all too much too soon? Maybe a little bit of space could help him to decide. Although, Persephone was all that was on his mind these days. With a nearby remote, Hades powered on a floating monitor. Loosening his tie and kicking off his shoes, he sat comfortably in his office chair as he scrolled mindlessly through the various forms of data for his empire. Hades was so distracted in fact he did not take notice of a certain river nymph that was perched underneath his desk.

Her small red hands traced their fingertips up the zipper of his pants as she began to unbuckle his buttons and belt. She was wearing a low-cut black top with her red breasts peeking out of the top, a black mini skirt that was very inappropriate for the office, black fish net tights and patent leather black heels.

“….. I missed you, Big Blue,” she whispered softly, as she slowly fumbled with his fastenings.

“…. Diiiiid you now,” Hades responded, unbothered. At least, he tried to give the front that he was unbothered. The memory of daytime blow jobs flooded his mind immediately, and his dick jumped slightly at the notion that one was potentially due to come once again.

But more importantly, he remembered that Minthe wasn’t exactly passionate towards him. 

“or…. Did you only miss my dick?” he asked, sitting up slightly in his office chair.

Minthe didn’t mind his crass comment at all. She chuckled lightly as she had tugged his pants down slightly, exposing his blue steel cock. It was semi erect, as her touch was bringing it to life, but Hades was doing his best to not fall into her trap.

He should push her away. Minthe was so rough when she handled him. There were times when she was horny and filled with so much lust, she could gobble his dick whole. And in those same moments, curse him, or almost hurt him with how aggressive and painful her touches could be.

In this moment, she opted to be a little gentler than she normally was, as she swirled her tongue around the head of Hades dick. With one hand gently cupping his testicles, she lifted them to make room for her fingers. Holding his dick, which was fully erect, she slurped on the head of his dick and down the shaft, holding her index finger flush with his cock and inserting it into her own mouth alongside his now throbbing member. Hades clutched the sides of his chair handles firmly as Minthe’s mouth sucked up and down his swollen cock. 

It felt great, but…. She wasn’t Persephone.

“you must want something,” he said, losing his resolve. Minthe swirled her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down, applying pressure.

“…. you only …… give me head…… (-- breathes--) when you want something…. ohhh, fuck….”

Minthe’s hand and mouth were soaked with a mixture of his pre-cum and her own warm spit. Once her finger was dripping, she trickled down to trace her fingertips along the edge of his hole.

“you didn’t answer my call,” she said briefly in between slurps of his giant cock. Hades was breathing hard, trying to withhold any cries of pleasure, and as if on cue, Minthe inserted her forefinger and middle finger together inside of his ass. Reaching upward, she massaged his scrotum as he inhaled sharply. 

In a flash, Hades clutched the back Minthe’s entire skull with his palm and bucked upward in her mouth, as she had found his g-spot, like so many times before. Losing his grip on his office chair, his leg quivered, and he held his breath. Minthe continued her dual pleasuring as Hades prematurely shot a fat load of jizz in the back of her throat. She swallowed it relentlessly, trying to keep steady as his body reacted to her touches. He grunted as he pumped in and out of her mouth while his torso bucked and his eyes rolled back in into his head as he yelled in gratification,

“_Gods_, **_Kore_**!” 

Minthe stopped.

In one fluid motion, she took her mouth off his dick, withdrew her hand from beneath his massive ball sack, and pushed Hades office chair away from the desk so that she could stand upright. 

“…… **who** is _Kore_?!”

Breathless, Hades quickly put away his still twitching cock and quickly fastened his pants and belt buckled.   
Minthe looked hurt. A single tear fell from her eye as she wiped the remnants of his thick jizz from the side of her mouth with the back of her wrist. Hades saw the hurt in her eye and looked downward, avoiding any further eye contact. 

“What do you want, Minthe? And how the fuck did you get in my office anyways?” His voice was cold. Did he just moan Persephone’s name? With another woman? With _Minthe!? _ Sure, he was debating on taking space, but he just emptied his dick in the back of her throat. But all he could think about, was Persephone, and her touch. That was good, but it wasn’t _her._

“I happen to _work_ here, so I have _some_ access,” she hissed through her teeth. Her pointy ears went from angling downward in sadness to pointing upward in anger. “And **who** in the **HELL** is **KORE?**”

Hades finally met her gaze, with eyes that were completely black in color. Minthe gasped at seeing him in this form.

His voice rumbled deeply, and she took a step backwards in fear.  
“I’ve allowed you to overstep boundaries for far too long,” he growled towards her, standing up aggressively. The floor beneath him turned black, and small clouds of smoke billowed from his footsteps. 

“If you wish to remain employed, _then you need to stay in your place_. **_do not touch me again…_**”

At that moment, Hecate barged into his office, frantic.

“Aidoneus, I need to have a word with you!” she said.

Immediately, Hades snapped out of his fit of rage and his eyes resumed their normal blue hue. 

Minthe’s hands still covered her mouth, terrified that Hades was firm with her. Hades was aggressive with her. Hades actually…. Scared her. 

She hurried out of his office, her black heels clacking against the tile.

Hecate shut Hades office door firmly behind her, then turned to him, glaring. Her yellow eyes were wide with anger. 

Hades ran his fingers through his hair, hoping that what had just taken place between he and Minthe was not obvious to anyone outside of his office door. Though it was no secret between the two of them that he entertained her advances, especially with how quickly she could get him to cum. Yet, the last thing that he needed was to be the topic of workplace gossip for anything further. It was bad enough that the staff all looked at him walking in today because for once, he was happy. 

He was happy, because of _her. _Because of Persephone.

As he stamped out his smoldering floor tiles from his previous moment of anger, Hecate approached his desk and sat a magazine on it.

“what is that?” he asked nonchalantly.

“it’s the Olympus Enquirer,” Hecate responded through pursed lips.

“I see this, but why is it here? You know I don’t really care for those sorts of things.”

Hecate waved her hands over the cover, in a sarcastic motion, as Hades didn’t seem to understand the austerity of the situation before them.

As Hades reached into his shirt pocket to retrieve his glasses, he placed them on his face and took a closer look at the tabloid cover.

One of the lenses cracked within an instant. A look of disdain appeared on his face as well.

“no,” he said softly, looking at the tabloid.

“what have I done?” he said to himself.

“just to make sure that we have the same level of understanding, your Majesty…. _Is this Persephone?_” Hecate asked.

Hades said nothing.

“…… is that, ohhhhh…… you know…. _The Goddess of Spring_,” Hecate said in an irritated tone. 

“was she with You? Here? In the underworld?!” 

On the front page of the tabloid were pictures of Hades and Persephone from their day trip the previous weekend. Titled “Sugar Daddy Hades!” with a specific picture of Persephone carrying the various bags from the Underworld’s Finest department store. He immediately remembered the camera snapping while they were outside of the store. Flipping through the pages there were also pictures of them at their lunch from outside of the restaurant, zoomed in to the balcony that they were near. _“…**nymph** of the week for the King?”_ he read. Another crack appeared in his glasses, and a third splinter spider webbed from the bottom of his office window. 

Hecate’s stern expression softened as she saw how angry Hades was becoming. It’s not often that she saw his true rage he tried so desperately to keep contained within.

His eyes went completely black, and pieces of the magazine began to flutter away in ash, as his touch on the paper was incinerating it. His cobalt blue skin was flush, turning into a deep navy hue, almost a galaxy like look.

He stood up very slowly, looked at Hecate, and said with thunder in his voice:

“Who is responsible for this? They need to be held accountable.”

A smile crept across Hecate’s face. 

“then it seems that we have work to do, your Majesty…”

© daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will _not_ have smut, just as a fair warning ;) but i will be working on a few NSFW one shots to help appease. 
> 
> dedicated to Beth and Felicia of the Patreon Chat. love you ♥ 
> 
> to everyone; thank you as always for your support, hits, and kudos. you make me proud to write again. please feel free to leave comments, they always warm my heart.


End file.
